Force
Heroism isn't a single act, stopping one villain or pulling one innocent from a fire. It's the way of life that led you to make that decision, even if you only have to make it once. Destin Lefevre has been known as the French superhero "Force" for 9 years, but is now rarely seen in the field. He is the leader of the European Union of Heroes and one of the most powerful supers on Earth, often seen as a "person of mass destruction" by the EUH and only called to personally intervene when all other options are exhausted. Skills and Powers Destin was born with the ability to slightly influence physical forces, directly causing movement (in violation of all three of Newton’s Laws). By adolescence he had gained the ability to push or pull nearly any object and fly awkwardly by manipulating gravity’s influence on his body. He continued to hone this control as an adult, and is quite possibly at the apex of his powers now: Force can project nearly limitless amounts of force on objects he touches, crushing them instantly or sending them flying away, and is impervious to nearly any attack by keeping it from ever reaching his body. Force has basic military training and a solid grasp of tactics; his comrades, even (usually) the boisterous War, follow his commands without question. He is a charsimatic, natural leader, and can inspire others to open up to him and bring out the best in them. Despite being injured at times in the field, there is very little "wear and tear" on Force's body, as he is unaffected by gravity and nearly all external threats. He looks young for his age and is in nearly perfect physical condition. Backstory Destin was born to a middle-class French family that had returned in the 60s (having been displaced by World War 2). His grandfather and father both were soldiers and ee applied to join the French military at 18, but was first handpicked by the Ministry of the Interior to serve as a special police operative to protect France from super-powered threats. Seeing this as another kind of public service, Destin eagerly agreed, fending off the occasional criminal and terrorist threat with ease due to his powers. Upon preventing a car-bombing assassination by encasing the vehicle in deflective force to protect it, he was made an auxiliary member of the EUH. At 25 Destin replaced the previous French member of the Founders’ Union and quickly became the de facto ''leader of the team, owing to his exceptional powers, good looks, and charisma. He has led the EUH on many difficult missions and single-handedly prevented a possible nuclear war between the European Union and Russia when a supervillain from the latter fired missiles at many of the EU's capitols. To this day it's not known how Force was able to stop them all in time, since all other members of the EUH who could've helped were occupied dealing with the villain's feint. Such high-profile actions made Force a target, and he was turned against his team twice: once by Dr. Light, the Electromagnetic Cyborg, who secretly infected the team with mind-altering nanite-assembled microchips seasoned in their food, although that plot was thwarted by the supers of the McMurray Detective Agency, and once by a mind-controlling super specifically intending to put the world's most powerful super under his thrall. Once freed from this second attack, Force became increasingly distant from field combat and focused more on administrative duties, "leading from afar." While he still joins the battle if the threat is great enough, in the back of Destin's mind is the risk he could become a greater threat than whatever villain started it all. Personal Relationships Force has maintained infrequent contact with Delve, who he met in Freedom City; mostly to coordinate efforts in Europe. Destin is close to Kim McMurray, better known as Miss Magic, although how close neither one will say. Rumors abounded that part of the reason Force stepped back from active duty was a plan to marry Kim and retire, although if this was true (and both deny it) it's failed as Kim is as active a superheroine as she ever was. Force is often seen as a mentor by up-and-coming European heroes, and he's frequently willing to set aside time to help train young supers and scout for the EUH. He was the first to go to bat for Valkyrie, for example, and put pressure on Maxine McMurray to approve of Delve's plans for a new operation in England. Miscellaneous Trivia *Force, unlike many supers who command either generous rewards or endorsements for their labors; gives away the vast majority of his income to charity and his little personal wealth. He's only reluctantly accepted a paid-for home in Paris for privacy reasons. *He enjoys non-physical games, such as card games or chess, where his physical powers aren't a factor. Destin is actually quite good at ''Go. *While normally carefully observant of his public image, Destin is a wine connoisseur and rarely turns down a drink, in-costume or not; feeling it a matter of French duty. He is a particular stickler for properly attributing sparkling wine as champagne or not. *Destin is a World War 2 historical enthusiast, often taking time to visit warsites and memorials. He speaks fluent German and English as well as French, picked up at least partly from this interest. Category:EUH Category:Supers Category:NPC